The Chosen Child of Darkness Vol2
by a dark hero
Summary: New chosen child as they protect both their home and digital worlds while trying to keep lucemon from getting free.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness vol.2

(introduction)

It been some time since the digital world have been save and now Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and are now 16. and Kari, T.k. and Kai are now 13.

Now there a new group of chosen children made up of Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji, along with Kari Kamiya and Takeru "T.k." Takaishi chosen to stop Lucemon from taking over the digital world and the real world with the help of Kai Kamiya the adopted brother of Tai and Kari and the adopted son of Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya.

Kai is still a dark chosen child because of he a unique human/digimon half-breed with special abilities so whenever he leave the house he must have his dark digivice with him and Okamimon along inside it so people won't freak out and he was given Tai's goggles to help when he run's at high speed.

Every now and then a wild one comes to the real world and attack Kai and Okamimon trying to get Kai's Crest of Darkness for that is the key and one of the way to releasing Lucemon from his prison and during the time he been with his adopted family, Kai had been having nightmare's one far worse than the last but he won't tell anyone.

(now to the story)

**school**

Kai was in the hallway heading to the lunchroom when three kid from the school football team block his path to the lunchroom.

"Hey wolf boy where do think you're going." said football player #1.

"I promise my mom that I wouldn't fight in school." said Kai.

"This is not a fight, it's a beat down freak." said football player #2.

"And don't think you can hide behind your group of friends." said football player #3.

Then Kai took off running with the three of them close behind him they ran around the whole school when he hit a dead end then one of the football players grab Kai by his shirt and punch him in the gut then the other two came up and both punch in the gut causing blood to come out of his mouth, they beat on him until he was a bloody mess and eyes became dull.

"Hey! leave my brother alone!" Kari yelled.

The three football players turn to see a very angry Kari.

"We were just about done with the freak." said football player#1.

Then they started to walk away and Kari rush over to her brother.

"You have to tell mom about how half of the school picking on you or you're going to end up at the hospital again by the stupid kids in this place." said Kari.

"No don't tell mom and dad please." beg Kai.

"No Kai we're going to tell them, and this have been going on long enough and I don't like seeing my otouto getting hurt everyday at school and not tell anyone not even his friends and the last time you were in the hospital and I was told by Davis that half the school nearly beat you to death and he had to get Tai, Matt, Izzy and T.k. to save you before you ended up dead and why won't you fight back." said Kari in tears.

"I promise mom that I wouldn't fight or get into trouble and call me little brother, I'm the same age as you." Kai replied.

"No Kai you have to defend yourself or they'll never stop beating on you just because you're different." said Kari still in tears, "You're younger than me by three months."

"But fighting is never the answer that what you told me." said Kai.

Then Kari started to drag him to the nurse's office then she open the door and the nurse reacted fast to seeing Kai's bloody badly beaten body then she bandage wrap his body and call his and Kari's mom and then their mom enter the school nurse's office seeing Kai soundly asleep from pain medicine and Kari by his side like the loving sister she is.

"Kari what happen to Kai." said Yuuko.

"Three players of the school football team beaten Kai to a bloody pulp just because he's different, why do they always have to beat him to near death just because they think he's a monster but he's not mom." said Kair in tears.

"It going to be ok Kari you know as much as I do that he always pull through." said Yuuko.

"Ok mom."

"Come on let's get him home."

Then they took Kai home when they got there they place him on his bed (which used to be Kari's until she got her own room) and Okamimon got out of the digivice, he and Gatomon both hear Kari crying in the living room and saying something like how she wanted Kai to have better life than to when he was an orphan but it seem to have gotten worse when he started going to school and every once in awhile some wild digimon comes out and attacks him.

Then Okamimon and Gatomon hear the door to the apartment open and close figuring that Susumu have gotten home and Yuuko starts yelling about how every school Kai goes to he's got beaten to near death.

Then Kari enter Kai and Tai's room with tears coming down her face and curl up next to her sleeping adopted brother.

"I'm sorry Kai, I should have seen this coming, I didn't know people will start to beat on you just because people started seeing you as monster but you're not a monster, Kai please wake up you been sleeping since mom and I brought you home from school." said Kari still in tears.

Then Tai came home and enter his room.

"It happen again didn't it because I could tell by mom yelling at dad and you in tears curl up next to Kai, whom by the way is unconscious and who was it this time." said Tai.

"Three of the school football player and I should have stay close to him and make sure he doesn't get hurt or worse." said Kari.

_'Their going to pay for what they did to my little brother.'_ thought Tai.

"Kari don't talk like that you didn't know ok and beside Kai's our friend and now he's our brother, I still remember the nights when we were younger and all three of us still share this room, when ever there was a thunderstorm it always make his ears suffer and cause him to hide under our bunk bed trying to hide from the thunderstorm." said Tai.

"I remember that plus when the thunder ends we have a hard time to get him out from under the bed because his ears were still hurting from the storm and he was afraid that a loud noise would come out of nowhere and he wasn't the only one it was the same for Okamimon well except he hide in the dressier." said Kari.

"Ha-ha, yeah I don't know how that small wolf burred himself in all that clothing." said Tai.

"sis?, bro? "did you get the number of the bus that hit me?" Kai asked.

Then Kari wrap him in a hug glad he was alright then broke the hug and stood next to Tai.

"No Otouto, a bus didn't hit you this time, you were badly beaten by three of the school football players and we need to talk." Kari replied as she and Tai remember the time Kai was hit by a bus a week after they return home from the Digital world.

"Ok."

"Look Kai, I know that you get beat down everyday at school, it makes Kari and me sad seeing our brother like this always in pain never telling anyone not even his adoptive family or his Digimon partner." said Tai.

"Kai, I know you're in pain everyday and not just that, I can tell you been having nightmare's since the week after we defeated the dark masters and you becoming part of our family, please tell me that I'm right." said Kari.

"It true, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to be a burden and from what I could tell by all of mom yelling is that she taking me out of school and into home school, but I'm confuse because of my abilities have gotten stronger up to the point I have attacks similar to a Digimon and I don't even know who I am anymore." said Kai.

"Your Kai Kamiya our adopted brother." said Tai.

"That not what I meant."

"You lost sight of who you are." Kari stated.

"Yes so I'll be gone for a while, when will I be back I don't know." said Kai.

"Will you have your D-terminal with you?" Kari asked.

"Yes."

"Ok but if any trouble contact us ok." said Tai.

"I well."

Then Kai went up to his computer before he could reach for his dark digivice, he felt a sudden wave of pain all over his body as he fall on all fours screaming in pain and their parents rush through the door and Kari thinks that there something about Kai she forgot.

"What going on!" Yuuko yelled.

"M-My body hurts and I could hardly move." Kai replied.

Then Kai force himself up to his feet but collapse and Kari catch him before he hit the ground.

"It's ok I got you." said Kari.

"Thanks nee-chan"

"No problem Otouto."

"Kai was the matter." said Susumu.

"Don't know dad, and Kari set me down on my bed, I feel like sleeping." said Kai.

"Ok."

She then place Kai on his bed, he slowly went to sleep as Tai and their parents left the room then Kari place her hand on Kai forehead to see her if her guess was right which it was as it turn out that Kai has gotten a fever the very same one when they were little when trying to save the digital world from the dark masters then went to tell her brother and parents.

**In the living room**

Kari walk up to her older brother Tai and their parents.

"Tai."

"Yes Kari?"

"I know what wrong with Kai, he has a fever without the element blending this time and the sudden sharp pain he felt must have been a warning telling him that he's sick and judge by the pain he felt earlier must of meant that it a really bad fever." Kari explained.

"Elemental blending?" asked Yuuko.

"You know how Kai has the Crest of Darkness." said Tai.

Their parents nodded their heads.

"Well Kari had Crest of Light but give it up like me and the others, well in our quest to defeat the dark masters and when we were walking through a desert both Kari and Kai got sick, Kari because of the desert heat then collapse, I rush to her as I heard Kai yelled her name then I notice Kai was about to collapse then I went to catch him then thought Kai was sick by the desert heat." Tai explained.

His parents nod their heads for him to continue.

"But I was wrong when we all notice Kari and Kai's crest reacting to each other and spiral over the other making Kai the way he is now but the wolf traits and abilities were hidden and lock away in him so the crest just simply unlocked and the change took effect." Tai explained.

They just nod in understanding as they start having dinner.

**In Kai and Tai room**

"I know that you might can't hear me right now but I'm going to tell you that leaving won't help you find the answers you seek, come on Gatomon smell like dinner is ready." said Okamimon.

"Ok."

**At the dinner table**

Okamimon and Gatomon walk up to the dinner table and ate their food when Okamimon already finish his meal and thank for the meal and then Kari was done as well and got some food for Kai and walk to his room.

**In Kai and Tai room**

Okamimon walk in and lied next to Kai and then the bedroom door open and Okamimon ready himself for an attack but seeing it was just Kari he went back to lied down next to Kai then Kari kneel down shaking lightly to wake him up.

"Time to eat Kai."

"Not hungry." Kai mumble as he turn to face the other side of the bed.

"Come on Kai eat so you can keep your strength up." said Kari trying to reason with him but he just make a grunt sound as his reply.

Then Kari grew a smirk on her face as she say to him "ok if you won't eat then you won't mind if I'll call Yolei and tell her about your little crush you have on her." that got Kai sitting up straight and wolfing down the food.

"I don't know how you know about that when I was so careful not to let that slip." said Kai.

"Come on Kai, I'm your sister so I'm suppose to know who my brother fell in 'love' with, and I'm glad that it's Yolei." Kari repied.

"Maybe she doesn't even like me the same way I like her." Kai stated.

"You guys been friends for years so maybe she does like you." said Kari.

"Not until last year she started to hate me for reason I don't know and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." said Kai as he went back to sleep and Kari went to her room doing the same and then Tai went to his and Kai's room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own anything form of Digimon series just okamimon and kai.

The Chosen Child of Darkness vol.2

**The next day**

Tai and Kari went to school, Yuuko and Susumu went to work leaving Okamimon and Gatomon to watch over Kai.

**With kari**

Kari and Yolei are walking in the school hallway were walking to the school computer lab.

"Yolei can I ask you something?" ask Kari, "Sure what about." said Yolei, "I want to know if you have any feeling towards my brother Kai." said Kari, "Oh that jerk of a brother of yours." said Yolei with disgust in her voice as they stop at the door of the computer lab.

"Listen I don't care if he is your brother, I will never have feelings for him or talk to him ever again because he's cold heart and besides I'm not the only one so does Cody and Ken maybe even Davis." said Yolei.

Kari try to defend her brother but couldn't as Yolei enter the computer lab then Kari enters as well.

"Davis, Cody, Ken do you guys hate my brother Kai?" Kari asked.

"Sorry Kari but I don't trust him, he's a "monster" and has cold heart." said Cody.

"And he has walls built around him never letting anyone in and I can't be friends with people like that." said Ken.

"Come on guys you're no better then the people he gets badly beaten by in this school, Kari, I know that it's all an act because I know it hard for him to get use to people but I don't hate him when I been friends with him for while." said Davis.

"Thanks Davis."

"I can't believe you two, Kai is Kari's adopted brother and has been a orphan his whole life until he was nine and after he help me, Kari, Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe defeat the dark masters, Kari and Tai parents took him in and gave him a chance to be happy for once." said T.k.

"I never thought of that." said Ken.

"Both of you should have and Yolei, you and Kai were great friends what make you think badly of him when we both know he's a good person!" Kari yelled.

"Ok let get to the digital world." said Davis as open the digiport and goes to the digital world along with the others, Kari sent a message to Kai before going to the digital world when she appear out of a television and her friends Digimon fighting a Dinotigermon.

(telvisions are a portal out of the digital world and computer a portal into the digitai world for chosen humans and their digimon partners)

(Dinotigermon is an Ancient Beast Digimon carrying the X-Antibody. It resembles a half robot, half smilodon Digimon with light blue fur and darker blue stripes. It is a rare and extremely unusual Digimon and is mega level and his attacks are Highland Fang and Ground Fang)

**With Kai**

Kai got a message from Kari saying sent Gatomon to the Digital world.

"Come on we're going to Digital world." said Kai setting up the Digiport, "but you're still sick!" yelled Gatomon, "It doesn't matter Gatomon." said Kai as they go into the digital world.

**In the Digital world**

As soon as they enter the Digital world Kai tells Okamimon to dark dark warp Digivole and Okamimon nod his head.

Okamimon dark warp Digivole too... Kurai honō Okamimon.

Kai and Gatomon claim on his back and he started to head towards the others.

**With Kari and the others**

Dinotigermon was about to give the final attack when he was hit with dark flame tornado then Kurai honō Okamimon show up and Kai and Gatomon jump off his back and ran towards Kari.

"Kai you should be in bed." said Kari.

"Now not the time sis." said Kai as he change into his wolf humanoid form and ran toward and use his shadow wolf strike.

"Now Kurai honō Okamimon while he's weakened said Kai as Kurai honō Okamimon finish off the mega level Digimon and the others walk up to him.

"My, my Kai you really have gotten strong."

They all turn to see to a female wolf like Digimon.

"That Okamisakkakumon she is mega level Digimon and is a illusionist type Digimon and really easy on the eyes when trying to find a mate."said Gatomon as she identified the Digimon.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kai demanded.

"Your mom and I gave you the name." said Okamisakkumon.

"No you can't be my mom because she abandon me like I was nothing." Kai stated with venom in his voice.

"Please forgive me Kai for me not being there for you the last 13 years but I'm really am your mom Kai, and your part Digimon and I thought that you only be Human, I didn't know you will get any Digimon like abilities." said Okamisakkakumon trying to plead with her son.

"I don't forgive you but I'll don't know if I can let you back into my life, come on Okamimon we're going home." said Kai as he and Okamimon leave while Kai change back into his human form.

Then Kari walk up to Okamisakkakumon.

"You should have been in his life in the first place, the first nine years of his life was hell and even now he can't go to school without the other students badly beating him everyday." said Kari.

"Can you please tell him that I'm sorry for not being there and I need to cure him of his fever before it got worse." said Okamisakkumon.

"Wait you know he's sick." said Kari.

"Yes and I have to go, we'll meet again."

Then she disappear into thin air.

"That was odd but even he won't forgive his own mom." said Yolei.

"I can't blame him, his real mom was never there for him." said T.k.

Then they started to head back to their portal back to school.

"Yolei can I talk to you about something." said Kari trying to the other girl attention.

"Sure." said Yolei giving Kari her full attention.

"Look the Kai you see him as is all a mask and underneath he's really a great person who's in great pain and I'm sure if you just spent a day with him and you see who he really is and rebuilt your friendship with him." said Kari.

"Ok but you said he's sick right and his real mom also knows about this, is it something bad?" asked Yolei.

"Well it seem to be a fever but I think Okamisakkakumon thinks it could be something worse and that makes me worry." said Kari with a sad look.

"Listen you, Tai and your parents are not his real family and he needs to be with his real mom and how about I come by your place after school because I want to talk to him about something." said Yolei.

"Sure and he was right about you because he said you will never return the same feelings he has for you but if you're going just to tell him off about how he acts or that he needs to be with his real mom then don't." said Kari as she walk into class leaving Yolei to her own thoughts _'He has feeling the same kind I have for him.'_

**with Kai**

"Gatomon do you think that Okamisakkakumon is really my biological mother?" said Kai not sure to believe.

"Look Kai, I've known you since you were nine and you really have her looks in your second form but I also know Kari's family are also your family because they care about you so does Okamimon and I, now we know you are part Digimon and you should forgive her but that up to you and go talk to her, you're her son and she wants you to go back to her." said Gatomom as she look at a sleeping Okamimon.

"Thanks Gatomon, you know I see you as a sister as well since I was nine." said Kai as he notice his room door was about to open and saw Kari and Yolei enter his room.

"Kai can we talk please?" asked Yolei.

"O-k?" said Kai a little shock that the girl of his crush want to talk to him then he look towards Kari as she leave the room.

"Kai why do you act cold heart and I want to bring back our friendship." said Yolei.

"Because no one from our school likes me only my sister so I have to act this way I've been like this since you stop being my friend I was hurt that you really hated me and I do want to bring our friendship back but I don't know if I could trust you again."

"Is what Kari said true about you having feelings for me?" asked Yolei with hope in her voice.

"Yes but if you don't have the same feelings for me, I can understand why would you." said Kai.

Then Yolei turn around so Kai wouldn't see her crying. _'Does he really think I hate him.'_ Yolei thought.

"Tell Kari, I'll be back before dinner or tomorrow I don't know it just I need some time to myself." said Kai as he goes back to digital world without Okamimon and Yolei turn around to see him gone and Kari re-enter the room and see the tears in Yolei's eyes.

"He thinks I hate him does he Kari."

"Hard to say."

"I should have told him."

"What do you mean? you said you have no feelings for him?"

"I lie Because I have feelings for him it reason why I end our friendship and I should go, and he said he'll be back before dinner or tomorrow he doesn't know it just that he need some time to himself." said Yolei.

Then Yolei left running home and Kari was hoping things will work out between them.

**with Kai**

"Okmisakkakumon are you around here I need to talk to you" yelled Kai looking for his real mom who just appear in front of him.

"Yes Kai."

"I know what I did back there was uncalled for but I was too shock to process anything and I forgive you."

She quickly wrap him in a hug for a split second and gave him a hand full of medicine. "This well help stop your fever." said Okamisakkakumon as Kai took the medicine.

"Kaachan can I ask you something?"

"Let me guess girl trouble."

"Well yeah ok there this girl I like name Yolei and we used to be great friends then she ask me if I had feelings for her because my adoptive sister Kari told her and I said that if she doesn't have the same feelings I have for her I can understand why would she and she turn her back to me like she didn't want me to see the tears coming down her face."

"Listen give her time and maybe she thought you think she hate's you."

"True, no one likes me at school and mom was dad a Human?"

"Kai, I thought your father was a nice man and was a dark chosen child before you except he always try to save the Digimon and in way you're just like him and I hope you don't become a monster like he did."

"Were you his Digimon partner?"

"Yes until when he force himself on me, I only wanted to be friends."

"I understand now."

"But that in the past why don't we get some food."

"Sure."

Then they went to get something to eat.

**Real world**

"Kari where Kai it's almost time for dinner?" Yuuko asked.

"He won't be home for a while because he needs some time to himself." said Kari.

"Did something happen because he left Okamimon at home?" Susumu asked.

"We met his biological mother in the Digital world and it turn out his mom is a Digimon so guess his dad must be human?" said Kari.

From what Kari said they were all shock and they heard a plate shattered.

"You said his mom a Digimon and I didn't know Digimon could mate with humans." said Tai.

"Anything possible." said Gatomon.

"Mom why are you crying." asked Kari.

"Because now I'm going to lose my little Kai." said Yuuko.

"Mom we're not his real family and he should be with his mom." said Tai.

"But I am his mom and that Digi-bitch have no right to take him away from me because she abandon him in the first place." said Yuuko.

"True but maybe she change." said Susumu.

"13 years of his life without her and all of a sudden she wants to come back into his life!" Yuuko yelled.

"You have a point but none of us knew what to do when he has to go through into that mating season thing really we had to keep him lock up in his room and Tai had to sleep on the sofa and Okamimon in my room with Gatomon all because of his animal instincts." said Kari.

"True."

**with yolei**

Yolei was in her room crying her eyes out.

"Is everything ok Yolei." said Hawkmon.

"No, I should have told him how I feel."

"You mean Kai?"

"Yes and he left to the Digital world maybe never coming back and I should of known he has feelings towards me and I could of stop him from leaving."

"If he's in the digital then we can go find him tomorrow."

"Ok."


End file.
